bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock 2
BioShock 2 is the sequel to BioShock, and is designed to continue the grand storyline of the underwater metropolis, Rapture. It was released on February 9, 2010. BioShock 2 capitalizes and improves upon the high-quality effects, unique gameplay elements, and immersive atmosphere that defined the first game. 2K Marin was the development team for BioShock 2, continuing the work of Irrational Games, which developed the first game. Initially, a spokesperson for 2K Games stated that the "Sea of Dreams" subtitle had been dropped. It was revealed that the subtitle was simply the title of the first teaser trailer, and not a subtitle for the game."BioShock 2's Subtitle Saga," IGN Staff, IGN __TOC__ Gameplay Subject Delta's suit allows him to survive the pressure of the ocean, enabling him to walk outside of Rapture to progress, explore, take a breather from the action within and even harvest ADAM-yielding Sea Slugs on the ocean floor. A flashlight is built into Delta's suit, and this handy tool turns on and off automatically as needed, allowing the player to investigate even the darkest hallway or corner with ease. When injured a great deal, all sounds heard will become muffled until the damage recedes from lack of damage for a period of time. Delta can also perform a melee bash with any weapon, dealing quick damage. Like the first game, the player will have to kill the Big Daddy to get the ADAM from the Little Sister. However, the "rescue" option is not immediately available. Instead, the player can either opt to "harvest" or "adopt" the Little Sister. If the player chooses to adopt, the Little Sister will ride on Delta's shoulder until she finds a body to extract ADAM from. When Delta lets her down, she will begin to harvest from the body, causing Splicers to swarm and attack. Though she cannot be killed, Splicers will interrupt the ADAM progress bar by attacking her, meaning the player will be under constant attack until the progress bar fills up. After the gathering mission is complete, Delta will receive some ADAM and she will get back on Delta's shoulders. When the player comes to a Little Sister Vent, they will again be given the choice to harvest or save the Little Sister. Hacking has been changed to a simpler, more fluid process than was in the first game. Hacking no longer pauses the game. In singleplayer, the player has to land a moving needle in a green or blue section of a bar, while avoiding any enemies present. A successful hack with landing into one or more blue zones will grant a bonus to the player, depending on the machine. Players have the choice to either hack from up close or from a distance with the Hack Tool. Story Set in 1968, roughly eight years after the events in BioShock, Rapture is now under the control of the female psychiatrist Sofia Lamb, whose ideas for human progression are a sharp contrast to the city's deceased founder, Andrew Ryan. While Ryan believed in the genius of the individual, Lamb believes in collective effort and the power of the community, as well as a philosophy surrounding butterfly imagery, indicating rebirth. She considers Rapture's failure to be undeniable proof that the "self" is the root of all evil and suffering. Under Sofia's rule, the first generation of Little Sisters have matured into adolescence. The Big Sisters, as they are now known, are highly aggressive and have the ability to use plasmids absorbed from gathering as a child. Sofia sends Big Sisters out to coastlines across the Atlantic, kidnapping little girls and turning them into new Little Sisters. At a new years celebration 1958, Subject Delta- the first Big Daddy to be successfully pair-bonded to a Little Sister- is starting his usual rounds with his little sister when she races ahead and is attacked by a group of splicers. Naturally Delta defends his gatherer but is stopped when the last splicer hits him with a Hypnotize plasmid. Sofia Lamb appears and informs him that his Little Sister is actually her daughter Eleanor Lamb, before giving him a pistol and making him pull the trigger. Ten years later, Delta is revived by a Vita-Chamber and begins to receive psychic messages from Eleanor pleading for help. Delta encounters Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum, who tells him that in order to save Eleanor and stop Lamb, he must travel across the ruins of Rapture to Fontaine Futuristics, where Eleanor is held. If he does not, a failsafe device designed to trigger if he strays too far from his Little Sister will activate, killing him. On his journey, Delta is aided by Tenenbaum's new ally Augustus Sinclair, a lawyer, business man, and confidence trickster. Delta also receives aid from Eleanor, who uses her psychic connection to the new Little Sisters to leave care packages and messages throughout Rapture. Through the audio logs scattered throughout Rapture, Delta discovers that, against Andrew Ryan's better judgment, Lamb was originally brought to Rapture to help those who were struggling to cope with underwater life. However, Lamb used the therapy sessions as a means to brainwash her patients into joining a cult she called The Family. Soon, Lamb was confronting and defeating Ryan in public debates. In response to this new threat, Ryan asked Sinclair to deal with her. Sinclair used a spy within The Family to compromise Lamb, who was then arrested and exiled from Rapture, leaving her daughter Eleanor in the care of her trusted lieutenant Grace Holloway. When Eleanor confronted Stanley Poole, another member of The Family, about how he had bankrupted Lamb's property, Dionysus Park, Stanley panicked and kidnapped her. Eleanor ended up in one of Frank Fontaine's orphanages, which lead to her transformation into a Little Sister. Delta then discovers that Lamb plans to use ADAM to transform her daughter into a superhuman with all the knowledge of Rapture's intellectual elite. Lamb will then use the same conditioning methods used on Jack Ryan to destroy Eleanor's sense of self, brainwashing her into acting only for her goals. Sinclair's agenda also becomes clear: he plans to take control of Rapture from Lamb and then cannibalize its technology to sell to the surface. Delta's journey is halted first by a block of ice blocking the exit door to the train station at Ryan Amusements. He enters the park to find an incinerate plasmid to melt the ice, and just after he does so, he is attacked by a big sister, which he defeats. Lamb however is not eager to see Delta, so she locks down the railway in an attempt to stop him getting to Eleanor. This forces him to stop in Pauper's Drop to get the override key from Sofia's lieutenant Grace Holloway, a singer who believes that Delta is responsible for Eleanor's becoming a Little Sister. As Delta battles through her splicers and finally meets her face to face he is given the choice of either killing or sparing her, after fighting through another wave of splicers and with the key in hand he departs. Delta's efforts are once again hindered by another one of Lamb's lieutenants, a certain Simon Wales. He appears to be a blindly zealous spider splicer who believes that Eleanor is the key to paradise, who shoots a torpedo at Delta's train car which badly damages it and hurls Delta from his craft. To get to another functional train car in Dionysus Park, Delta must go to Siren Alley where Wales has set up a temple for the family. After killing both Simon and Daniel Wales Delta overloads the pumps to Siren Alley, flooding it and allowing him access to Dionysus Park. After entering the park, Delta finds the trains cars are locked down because of a man named Stanley Poole, a cowardly news reporter/mole for Ryan, who promises to open the trains up again if Delta eliminates all the Little Sisters in Dionysus Park. As Delta takes care of the Little Sisters, Poole reveals he wrote an article about Delta. Delta was once an ordinary man, "Johnny Topside". He found Rapture all on his own and became something of a celebrity within Rapture's walls. Andrew Ryan, however, was convinced that Johnny was a spook sent by the CIA or the KGB. (Much like he would when he encountered Jack, the protagonist from the original BioShock) Eventually, Ryan had him made into a Big Daddy, Johnny Topside then became Subject Delta. After completing his mission, Delta is about to leave when Lamb informs him that Stanley turned him in to Ryan and is responsible for his becoming a Big Daddy. He is then given the choice of either killing or sparing the cowering man. After finally making it to Fontaine Futuristics, Delta is once again halted by a man (who has been mutated and now resides in a 50 foot tall glass tank filled with water) named Gilbert Alexander, who is now deeply insane due to imbibing a massive amount of ADAM. Following a taped recording of Gil's sane self, Delta finds his way to the hidden plasmid lab where a horribly mutated Gil awaits. Delta retrieves a gene sample and uses it to get to Persephone where Eleanor is held, but before leaving Delta is once again given the choice of ending or sparing Gil's life. Delta fights his way through Persephone untill he finds Eleanor, locked within a quarantine chamber with Sofia. Sofia summons two Big Sisters in a last-ditch effort to stop Delta. The two Big Sisters are defeated, but before Delta enters the quarantine chamber Sofia smothers her with a pillow. This stops her heart long enough for Delta's body to shut down slowly and he is knocked unconscious. Delta is captured by Lamb, and his pair-bond with Eleanor is severed. However, Eleanor sends a special plasmid to Delta that allows him to take control of a Little Sister. She reveals that she has been closely observing his actions not only through the pair-bond but through her psychic connection to the new Little Sisters, and depending on Delta's actions throughout Rapture she is either a spirited, rebellious young woman determined to win her freedom or a ruthless cynic who only thinks of her own welfare and survival. Following Eleanor's instructions, Delta brings her part of the Big Sister armor, allowing her to free Delta and fight by his side. They resolve to make their final escape from Rapture using Sinclair's escape pod. Lamb, upon seeing her daughter defy her, plans to set off bombs that will send them plummeting to the bottom of the sea. During their escape, Delta is forced to kill Sinclair, who had been captured by Lamb and transformed into a Big Daddy. After a final climactic showdown with the remnants of The Family, Eleanor and Delta make it to the escape pod, but a final trap set by Lamb mortally wounds Delta. Trapped in the flooded escape pod with her mother, Eleanor makes the choice to either kill or save Lamb. If she saves her, then on the surface Eleanor will use her Big Sister needle to absorb Delta's ADAM and consciousness so that they can be together forever, with him as her conscience. If she kills Lamb, then she will attempt to absorb Delta's consciousness- against his will if need be- for his survival instinct, heralding the birth of a monster. However, if Delta demonstrated some form of compassion throughout his journey then Delta will stop her and sacrifice his life to give Eleanor a chance at redemption. Main Characters *Augustus Sinclair *Eleanor Lamb *Sofia Lamb *Subject Delta Enemies *Big Daddies *Big Sisters *Little Sisters *Security Devices *Splicers Weapons *Drill *Hack Tool *Launcher *Machine Gun *Research Camera *Rivet Gun *Shotgun *Spear Gun Plasmids *Cyclone Trap *Decoy *Electro Bolt *Hypnotize *Incinerate! *Insect Swarm *Scout *Security Command *Telekinesis *Winter Blast Gene Tonics Levels *Adonis Luxury Resort *Atlantic Express *Ryan Amusements *Pauper's Drop *Siren Alley *Dionysus Park *Fontaine Futuristics *Outer Persephone *Inner Persephone Achievements and Trophies Multiplayer Extras *BioShock 2 Credits *BioShock 2 Patches *BioShock 2 Special Edition *BioShock 2 Soundtrack *BioShock 2 Strategy Guide *Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2 *Downloadable Content *Sounds From The Lighthouse Videos [[Video:BioShock 2 Launch Trailer|thumb|300px|The launch trailer for BioShock 2.]] BioShock 2 Launch Trailer Released on February 3, 2010, this video shows a cinematic resembling "The Myth of Atlantis" video as a launch for BioShock 2. Seen on right. Sea of Dreams Trailer The PlayStation 3 version of BioShock contained the first teaser trailer for BioShock 2. Named Sea of Dreams, the cinematic teaser features a woman, presumably a grown up Little Sister, standing on a beach looking out to sea as she holds a small doll resembling a Big Daddy. Also, a butterfly is seen crawling out of a barnacle on the BioShock 2 logo toward the end. This resembles Sofia Lamb's belief that butterflies mark the rebirth of Rapture. Seen here. Hunting the Big Sister This ten-minute walkthrough has provided much of what we know about BioShock 2. It is analogous to the "Hunting the Big Daddy" videoHunting The Big Daddy at GameTrailers.com from the original BioShock. It has been featured and/or referenced by several different sources, including Game Informer and GameTrailers.com. The full video can be found here. E3 Gameplay trailer At E3 2009, 2K Games released a gameplay trailer for BioShock 2, seen here. It seems to be composed of free-camera shots of the beta level used in the "Hunting the Big Sister" video. However, since it was the beta level, it is assumed none of these shots have any bearing on the full game. GTTV BioShock 2 Episode On October 22, 2009 a new episode of Game Trailers TV was released on Spike. This episode, dedicated almost entirely to BioShock 2, divulged a huge amount of information about the game. Viewable here. Additional Information For more information on BioShock 2, visit these sites: *The official [http://www.bioshock2game.com BioShock 2] Web site went live on October 29th, 2009. *A viral website called "There's Something in the Sea" was released on March 4th, 2009, giving hints and clues about BioShock 2. For more information, see There's Something in the Sea. *''BioShock 2'' wallpapers and icons (first added April 21, 2009) can be found at the Cult of Rapture's Download Page. *For more BioShock 2 related videos, go to GameSpot.com. *Kotaku *[http://media1.gameinformer.com/images/blogs/curtis/covergallery/covers/cov_192_l.jpg Game Informer Cover] *[http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/bioshock-2-multiplayer-unveiled Eurogamer Multiplayer unveiled] *[http://gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2010/01/18/bioshock-2-garry-schyman-interview.aspx Game Informer interview with Garry Schyman] *[http://www.techspot.com/article/247-bioshock2-graphics-performance/ TechSpot BioShock 2 PC Graphics Cards Performance Guide] Trivia *In the Xbox 360 version of BioShock 2, the delete saved game/file option is missing. References de:BioShock 2 fr:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer